¿Tal vez?
by Gattina nero
Summary: Las relaciones interpersonales/amorosas/sexuales son demasiado complicadas, ¿Verdad, Tsunayoshi, Mukuro? 6927, ubicado en algún punto de un futuro en donde el Decimo Vongola ya es oficialmente jefe.


_Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano._

Nota: quería escribir algo bien fluff de estos dos, pero me salió algo medio angst y un poco occ, sooorry.

* * *

**¿Tal vez?**

Desde algunos meses un pensamiento daba vueltas por la cabeza de Tsuna, en especial desde la última misión en la que estuvo involucrado junto a sus guardianes y que había acabo de desastre, con varios heridos y él en un estado mitad iracundo, mitad preocupado por la salud de su Familia.

Ese pensamiento siempre estaba acompañado de un consejo que Reborn le había dado hace un par de años, cuando apenas empezaba a entrar de lleno en el mundo de la mafia y a ser completamente consciente de lo que involucraba ser líder de una de las organizaciones más influyentes en el bajo mundo.

–_La vida es demasiado corta, Dame-Tsuna, en especial cuando se es parte de la mafia. Por ello los quizás, los tal vez aquí no tienen cabida. O es ahora o es nunca. Recuérdalo antes de cometer alguna estupidez._

Y todo ese hilo de pensamientos solo lo llevaba a evocar la imagen de una persona en específico: Rokudou Mukuro, su terco, retorcido, atractivo, burlesco guardián de la niebla; con quien llevaba una relación informal (casi clandestina) llena de sexo, coqueteos y alguna que otra escena de celos desde hace poco más de un año.

Estaba satisfecho con los tratos que el hombre le daba, y se sentía hasta cierto punto privilegiado por ciertos comportamientos que el ilusionista solo mostraba ante él. Pero había un problema: no estaba seguro de lo que Mukuro sentía, ¿Amor, mero deseo, un simple gusto? No lo sabía con certeza, y aunque su intuición le gritaba que era la primera opción no se creía capaz de expresarle formalmente sus sentimientos.

¿Y si era rechazado? Después de todo el heterocromático nunca le había prometido algún tipo de exclusividad en cuanto a su relación sexual. Así que, por muy doloroso que fuese el imaginarlo con alguien más la posibilidad seguía ahí, latente desde el primer día. Por ello se abstenía de dar alguna señal sobre su deseo de formalizar lo suyo.

–¿Por qué demonios tengo que pasar por algo así? –se quejó en voz baja, recostándose en el sofá de su oficina– Seguro que si estuviese con Hayato o Haru-chan esto no estaría pasando.

–Oya, oya. Me voy por dos días y ya estás fantaseando con alguien más. No me esperaba eso de ti, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Todo el cuerpo del jefe mafioso se tensó cuando la voz de su guardián llegó a sus oídos. Su intuición le rogaba que saliera de ahí, por amor a la poca paz mental y cordura que le quedaba, pero se quedó quieto, viendo la figura que se materializaba en su oficina.

–Bienvenido, Mukuro. ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión? Por favor dime que no destruiste media ciudad esta vez.

–Kufufu, no trates de cambiar la conversación, Tsunayoshi-kun –el mencionado solo sonrió nervioso, queriéndose fundir con el sofá cuando el mayor se inclinó sobre él, mirando con detenimiento su rostro–. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que no estaría pasando si estuvieras con alguno de esos dos?

El castaño solo siguió sonriendo, absolutamente nervioso. Estuvo a punto de mentirle, no obstante, las palabras de Reborn volvieron a su mente. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que el escenario perfecto para tratar el tema callera sobre ambos, pero eso no había pasado, y seguramente no pasaría.

Así que, tratando de sacar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, distrajo a la niebla con un beso rápido y, con la agilidad que la experiencia le dio, se escabulló hasta la silla de su escritorio, en donde se sentó con la mayor seriedad posible plasmada en su rostro. Por su parte, su interlocutor lo miraba levemente asombrado, sin moverse de su lugar.

–Siéntate aquí, Mukuro –le señaló una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a la mesa. Bien, _o es ahora, o es nunca_–. Debemos hablar.

Con una ceja enarcada, más su usual risa burlona, se sentó en donde le fue indicado, la ansiedad carcomiendo su cerebro. ¿Qué tal que Tsunayoshi-kun decidiera dejarlo por alguien más? ¿Ya no lo satisfacía como antes? ¿Se había cansado de sus celos y sus excusas estúpidas para pasar tiempo con él?

–Voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo, Mukuro. Así que espero que tú también lo seas conmigo –ante el asentimiento del contrario, el castaño suspiró. Solo esperaba que su corazón no saliera roto–. Recuerdo que alguna vez te dije que te amaba, pero tú nunca respondiste cuando te pregunté si era recíproco… Necesito, no, exijo una respuesta a esa pregunta, Mukuro.

Al ver el estado de mutismo en el que se hallaba el otro, el Vongola cerró los puños, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo antes de seguir hablando.

–Cuando comenzamos con esto soñaba con que llegaría el día en el que me pedirías formalmente que fuese tu novio, que me dirías que me amabas. Pero ahora sé que eso no pasará, y realmente no te culpo, fui yo quien se llenó de falsas esperanzas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dolida, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, sosteniendo el picaporte. –Esto ha llegado a su fin, Mukuro. Sin rencores, sin represalias. Desde ahora solo somos cielo y niebla. O si prefieres solo jefe y subordinado.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para que su guardián saliera, pero una enguantada mano lo detuvo, sorprendiéndolo. –¿Mukuro?

El de cabello azul lo tomó de las manos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. –Te amo, te amo, te amo. Te amo, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Los ojos color chocolate empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y el más bajo devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sonriendo hermosamente. –Estúpido, ¿Por qué tuviste que quedarte callado? Eso te va a costar unas semanas de abstinencia, ¿sabes?

–Kufufu, seguro puedo cambiar eso –el heterocromático le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca, arrastrándolo sin soltarlo hasta el sofá–. Ahora, ¿Cuántas veces más debo repetir que te amo para que dejes de fantasear con otros?

El castaño rió con ganas, acomodándose mejor en las piernas del ilusionista. –Todas las que consideres necesarias, no me quejaré si son muchas. Escucharé con bastante atención.

Un suave beso fue depositado en las manos del capo, quien miró con dulzura al hombre en frente suyo.

–¿Quieres ser mi lindo novio, Tsunayoshi-kun?

–Claro que quiero, Mukuro… Solo espero que Reborn no entre en modo padre sobreprotector cuando se entere.

–Kufufu, eso lo averiguaremos más tarde. Ahora, negociemos eso de la abstinencia.


End file.
